


A Nice Run

by Bookboy



Series: Cin Vehtin [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chopper deserves a happily ever after damnit, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life, Started cute but ended sad, Worldbuilding, both in cannon and in fanon, god these two deserved better than what they got, they all do, who am I kidding, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookboy/pseuds/Bookboy
Summary: Riyo's new husband was unexpectedly brilliant at cheering her up.
Relationships: Chopper/Riyo Chuchi
Series: Cin Vehtin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631416
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	A Nice Run

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slick's Squad - Scars (Chopper's Story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224278) by [Reulte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reulte/pseuds/Reulte). 



It had been an awful day in the Senate. Despite the session starting earlier and ending much later than normal, and a host of bills being debated and introduced, it felt like nothing had really been achieved; they had argued in circles for most of the day. Then to top it all off, a brief meeting with the other members of the Committee on Clone Affairs had revealed the same frustrating lack of progress; Senator Burtoni was stalling, and there seemed to be little to do about it. Riyo stormed into her apartment, thunder in her face as she childishly threw her jacket at a chair in a fit of pique. 

“My Lady?” 

She turned to see Chopper standing in the kitchen, his brows knit together and mouth a moue of concern. Riyo exhaled, trying to expel her frustration with the air through her nose. “Yes, Chopper?” she replied as lightly as she could, trying not to snap. 

Chopper hesitated, making several false starts, before gently asking, “Is there anything I can help with?” 

Riyo smiled bitterly, shaking her head, her lilac hair-tails and their ornaments swinging. “Not unless you can convince the entire Senate to stop being idiots,” she snorted, but when her eyes met his again, she softened a little. “But thank you, my love.” 

“I don’t know,” Chopper murmured thoughtfully. “I could give it a try. General Naberrie seemed to have some success.” He shrugged. “At the very least I could call one-on-one for you. I’m pretty sure I can take the Senate.” 

Riyo laughed, Chopper’s brow relaxing and eyes smiling in return. Foul mood partially lifted but not forgotten, Riyo went to him, standing on tiptoe to give and receive a sweet kiss. “I have no doubt you could, husband,” she hummed, “But there are a _lot_ of Senators. Would be a little too time consuming to be practical, I think.” 

Chopper conceded the point with a hum, wrapping his arms around her when she pitched forward to curl against his chest, her ear over his heart. His arms were steady and comforting, and she relaxed in his hold. “Ugh,” she groaned, “I still have tomorrow’s agenda and the corresponding bills to review,” she complained, her foul mood returning to her face. “Not that it will truly matter, no one will listen to reason regardless.” 

She could practically hear Chopper frown above her, his hand gently stroking her back. “Perhaps you should take some time to rest, first?” he hesitantly suggested. 

Riyo sighed. “I don’t think a nap is what I need.” 

“Not sleep,” Chopper clarified. “Maybe...” he paused, suddenly realizing everything he was about to suggest was applicable to his brothers or Ashoka (go for a run, spar, clean a deece, maybe meditate in Ashoka’s case), but he had no idea if any of it would help his lady. “My Lady, what do you do for fun?” 

Riyo blinked, lifting her head from Chopper’s chest to look up at his earnest face instead. She considered. “...not much these days,” she finally answered. “I read, sometimes, I suppose. Listen to music. Padame tries to get me to watch those Hero with No Fear holos, but they’re absolutely awful.” She cracked a small smile at Chopper’s chuckle. “I used to run, but I haven’t in a while. Stars, it feels like I barely have time to bathe, some days, much less engage in a hobby.” 

She blinked when Chopper brightened. “Let’s go run,” he suggested, eager to explore this newly discovered common ground. “Sometimes it is good to set aside duty for a little while, let yourself recover before you go back into the heat of battle.” 

“Where would we do that?” Riyo asked, raising an eyebrow, not bothering to contest the second part of his statement. The Senate certainly felt like a battlefield, even on the best days. 

“I’m sure none of my brothers would mind if you visited our gym,” he offered, and it was almost shy. 

A low growl from her belly interrupted their conversation, Riyo blushing while Chopper snorted a laugh. “I should probably eat something, first,” she chuckled. 

“I’m sure none of my brothers would mind if we ate in the barracks mess, either,” Chopper quietly offered, mismatched eyes vulnerable. “If you don’t mind trooper food. Though the Coruscant Guards mess is pretty good.” He licked his lips nervously, tacking on after a moment, “Since we're not as worried about your government finding out, maybe introduce you to some of my brothers... as my wife?”

Riyo considered, but only for a moment, smiling up at her husband. “I’d like that. Just give me a moment to change.” 

A short time later, Chopper was leading Riyo into the Coruscant Guards’ barracks, himself in off-duty fatigues, she in a much more relaxed than usual outfit of loose, sleeveless white top tucked into lightweight red pants, the same red as her Senatorial uniform, which in turn were tucked into dark running boots that hugged her calves. Gone were her usual rich ornaments, her hair swept back in a long braid, unadorned, her face clean of the clan markings. He offered her his arm; she took it with a smile. 

Clones froze and stared at the pair as they walked past, Riyo well known enough that even those who weren’t part of the guard, but rather temporarily stationed there, easily recognized her. She had been to the barracks before, but in an official capacity, as a benefactor; both her casual dress and manner with Chopper made it glaringly obvious she was not here in that capacity today, causing the men to freeze in confusion. Whispers rushed in their wake. Well used to such behavior in the Senate by now, she held her head high, marching forward and continuing to tell Chopper about the Pantoran Clan Wars and how they had made long-distance running the traditional sport of choice for Pantoran girls. 

“Chopper!” 

Chopper, and by extension Riyo, paused and turned at the call of his name. A friendly looking trooper in beautifully decorated armor colored with the red of the Coruscant Guards and a tattoo above his left eye was approaching, his helmet under his arm, the trooper pausing at the sight of Riyo. 

“Senator Chuchi,” he gasped, coming to attention with a snap. 

Riyo smiled tensely, brushing the gesture away. “Please, I am not here as a Senator, today,” she insisted, relieved when the unfamiliar trooper relaxed. “Just as a friend.” 

“I see,” the trooper replied slowly, glancing between her and Chopper. 

“This is Sketch, my Lady,” Chopper broke in, introducing him. “He is a friend of mine. We used to be in the same squad, before I came to the 501st.” He half turned to Sketch, continuing, “Sketch, this is Riyo, my...” He hesitated, looking to Riyo for permission. Her smile warmed, giving a slight nod, hoping she still looked calm despite the anxious bugs fluttering about in her belly. Chopper’s shoulders relaxed infinitesimally, his spine straightening proudly as he finished, “My wife.” 

Sketch’s jaw dropped, his golden eyes darting between the pair, before erupting into a bright grin. “Kriff, Chopper, you’re a civ for only a week and you pick up a wife?” he exclaimed happily, finally finishing his approach to playfully punch his brother’s shoulder. He sobered briefly. “Oops, excuse my language, Sen... Riyo,” he apologized sheepishly. 

“No apology necessary,” Riyo chuckled. Conspiratorially, she leaned in closer and stage whispered teasingly, "Though actually he was a civilian less than a day before he..." She paused, not sure how to phrase it. Married didn’t feel quite right, but neither did proposed.

"Gave you my vow, my Lady," Chopper supplied helpfully. 

Riyo nodded, confidence returning. "Before he gave me his vow." Sketch blinked at them both, flabbergasted, making Riyo chuckle again. “We were going to the... mess, I believe it’s called? For a late dinner. Would you care to join us?” 

Sketch glanced at Chopper, obviously divining some subtle message, before nodding. “I was just headed that way myself,” he accepted. 

The three walked together through the halls, the conversation a bit stilted, but friendly. Sketch was hesitant at first, trying to take a subordinate position just behind Riyo’s left shoulder in Primary Respect and secondary Duty, but Riyo noticed and purposefully matched his speed, preventing him from slowing that half-pace needed to take that position and meeting his mode with her own relaxed foundation and Secondary Friendship, Chopper following her lead easily. Slowly, he responded, and by the time they reached the mess, Sketch was easily walking beside her, solidly in his foundation of Observation. 

The mess went quiet as they entered, but the three of them did not acknowledge it, simply continuing their conversation on Pantoran clan marks, their variations and meanings as they joined the line. Sketch was apparently something of a natural artist, and had a fascination with the history of art. Each chose and collected a tray from one of three pre-prepared options- cubes of nerf steak in sauce, bantha stew, or a piece of some kind of casserole- when they reached the head of the line. Riyo chose the casserole, craving the carbs, and following Chopper’s example, a mug of kaf. She could tell by the scent alone it wasn’t good quality kaf, but it seemed to be the drink of choice in the mess, almost all the other men also having cups of the stuff and she didn’t want to shame him or his brothers by turning up her nose. 

Chopper scanned the crowded mess with a practiced eye, quickly leading them to a table with a few openings and a few troopers already sitting there, Riyo delighted to realize she recognized them- or at least their armor. 

“Echo!” she greeted them warmly, her smile not forced at all. “Fives, Kru! How lovely to see you all again.” 

Like Sketch had, the three all automatically began to snap to attention, expressions shocked. Knowing they had known she was there already, the mess still unnaturally quiet and a hundred pairs of matching eyes burning holes in her back, she assumed it was from being addressed directly and by name without prompting. It was Fives who relaxed first, his eyes darting between Chopper and Sketch, obviously taking in their relaxed demeanors and following their lead. “It’s good to see you too, Senator Chuchi,” he replied, friendly but cautious. 

“Riyo, please,” Riyo insisted, and noting the way both Chopper and Sketch didn’t immediately take seats at the table, hazarded a guess at the proper etiquette and asked, “May we join you?” 

This time it was Kev who replied, gesturing broadly to the open seats. “We’d be honored.” 

Riyo slipped into the seat beside Fives, Chopper sitting beside her. Sketch sat across from them beside Kev and Echo, the other two troopers following Fives’ example and relaxing themselves, Echo even offering her a hesitant smile that firmed when Riyo returned it. 

“It’s been too long,” she hummed happily. “I am pleased to see you both made it through ARC training, Fives, Echo.” Her gaze flicked to Kev, turning a bit softer as she remembered how he looked last she saw him. “And I’m glad to see you are still with us, Kev.” 

All three straightened proudly, but again it was Kev who replied first; he seemed to have grown bolder, more confident since she first met him, all those months ago. “I’m glad also.” His eyes flicked to Chopper for a moment, once again seeming to divine some secret message, but what it could be Riyo had no idea as her husband had already immersed himself in his meal, seemingly content to let her socialize with his brothers solo. “If it hadn’t been for Chopper, I wouldn’t have.” 

Riyo turned a fond smile on her love. “My husband is rather wonderful like that.” 

Once again, the three men froze, Echo even choking on his drink. Together, they turned wide eyes on the couple, watching in stunned silence as a content look settled on Chopper’s face, though he didn’t look up from his meal. Riyo made a pleased hum and let them process her announcement, turning her attention to her own meal- which was rather edible, actually. Not gourmet by any stretch of the imagination, but hardly awful. She said as much, Sketch barking a laugh into the silence of the rest of his brothers. 

“This _is_ gourmet for us,” he chuckled. “When I first got here, just having a _choice_ in the mess was... unbelievable. Out in the field, you’re usually just happy it’s not ration bars.” He turned his gaze to Chopper, snorting, “Remember the ration bar gruel the refugees would make sometimes on Chrystophsis? Now _that_ was awful.” Chopper grimaced. 

Riyo giggled. “The best spice is hunger,” she replied, taking another large bite of her casserole. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until she started eating, and felt some of her lingering malaise dissipate. The spell seemed to have been broken by the playful banter between her and Sketch, first their table, then the mess at large finally relaxing and returning to some level of normal activity. They talked aimlessly for a time, Chopper and Sketch clearing their trays with military efficiency, Riyo not far behind in her hunger. 

Chopper bussed her tray for her when she was done, Riyo acknowledging the gesture with a nod and smile of thanks. “Chopper and I were going to visit the gym,” she mentioned casually. “You’re all more than welcome to come along.” 

This time it was introverted Echo who answered for them, smiling softly. “We’d love to.” 

They trooped to the gym as a group, the small Senator and the five troopers, Riyo happily accepting Chopper’s arm when he offered it again. The stares were more curious, less stunned as they walked this time, Riyo guessing word had gotten around about her visit while they were in the mess. The first time they encountered a trooper in 501st blue armor, however, he snapped off a salute with a crisp ‘Sir’. Riyo was annoyed for a moment before realizing the gesture of respect was for Echo, not her, when the trooper nodded in return. 

“That’s right, you’re a Sargent, aren’t you?” Riyo exclaimed, smiling at Echo’s shoulders straightening back in pride. “Does this count as fraternization?” she teased gently, though partly curious. 

“No more than you being here,” he teased back, making Riyo giggle. “No, ma’am. Only in Captains and above is spending time among the rest of the men ever considered fraternization; and then, only in certain circumstances. Sargents,” he tapped himself proudly on the chest, “Must be aware of what’s going on among the men, particularly in their own squads. It’s practically required to fraternize to do so properly.” 

Riyo listened attentively to Echo as he went off on a tangent about the various subtleties of the roles of various officers, choosing to ignore Fives’ playful groan of ‘now he’ll never shut up’ to Kru and Chopper on her other side. 

The gym was situated in what probably used to be a massive storage room, easily going for half a klik from one wall to the other, the ceiling higher than the hallways and other rooms. Sketch mentioned that it was actually a spare set up in the wake of all the extra bodies, the main gym was open-air outside, but since it was already dark this one was preferable. It was stark and utilitarian in a way that the rest of the building wasn’t, screaming ‘not for public view’ in the way factories and warehouses tended to do. A variety of exercise equipment, ranging from simple weights to a full-blown modular obstacle course, was scattered about the room, several clones in various exercise costumes strewn about. About the perimeter of the room was a running track, the material of the track different from the rest of the floor; more suited to running. Riyo grinned to see it, immediately beginning to stretch while Chopper and the others dressed down, storing their discarded clothing and armor in communal lockers by the doors. She made sure to be extra thorough in her stretching, not wanting to embarrass herself by pulling something or getting a cramp simply because she was overeager and hadn’t properly run... well, since she became Senator Pantora. 

Bouncing slightly from foot to foot, Riyo turned to her companions, finding them ready as well. She met Chopper’s eyes, his mismatched gaze bemused but pleased. He had removed his red jacket, but nothing else, leaving him in a similar outfit to Riyo. She noted he was the only one to not remove his under shirt, but decided not to comment. 

“Ready?” she asked instead, glancing about at the others, who all nodded. Waiting for no further permission, Riyo turned onto the track, settling into an easy jog. Chopper fell in beside her, a steady presence, matching her pace; a glance behind her revealed Fives and Echo side-by-side as well, just behind them, Kev and Sketch bringing up the rear. 

“Do troopers have running songs?” she asked Chopper, her breathing only slightly heavier than normal, her lungs quickly relearning how to measure her breaths. 

His furrowed brow was answer enough, but he still replied, “Not that I know of, my Lady.” Riyo tried to ignore her spark of jealousy that he sounded completely normal. 

“Well on Pantora, when we run in groups, we sing running songs,” she educated him, playfully turning to run backward at the same pace as before and direct her words to the shocked troopers jogging behind her. She flashed them a cheeky grin. “To help keep pace. Would you like to learn?” 

“Yes, Sir!” Fives barked, eyes bright with admiration. 

Riyo giggled, turning back around, feeling like a young girl as she taught them the words to a simple running song in Old Pantoran, their tounges stumbling over the unfamiliar language, though they picked up the cadence and tune instantly. They repaid the favor by teaching her something they called a war-chant, in that strangely clipped but fluid language Chopper called Mando'a. She had no idea what 'Foad Anne' meant, but it was good pacing. She gradually increased pace until she was at a full-out lope, the troopers easily matching her step for step. 

“Catch me if you can!” she abruptly shouted, sending her startled husband a side-long glance, before bursting into a full-out sprint. When she was a youth, not a girl anymore but not a woman yet, she had often participated in the field contests, and often won the sprints. 

The suddenness of her challenge gave her an edge, but it wasn’t long before the five were hot on her tail. Riyo’s grin widened, pushing herself even faster as she practically felt Chopper’s breath hot on the back of her neck, her braid flying out behind her. If she closed her eyes, she could almost pretend she was in a field in summertime on Pantora, could feel the long grass whipping around her legs.

In the end, Kev surprised them all, blowing past her with a wild cackle. Surprised into slackening her pace just a tiny bit, Riyo gave a little squeak when strong hands scooped her up, holding her securely to a heaving chest as her captor skidded to a skipping stop. She looked up into the face of her husband, Chopper breathing hard but controlled, his eyes bright with playful joy. 

“Caught you,” he murmured softly, for her ears alone in a room full of people. Riyo laughed in delight. 

“Not fair!” Fives loudly burst, his tone pouting even as he grinned. He pointed an accusatory finger at Kev. “You had a head start!” 

“Ha!” Kev burst, preening. “Some big, bad ARC troopers you two are! I started _behind_ you.” 

The two playfully bickered, and soon they had an informal sprint track marked, Kev, Fives, and Riyo racing one another. At first just straight sprints, then suicides; in the sprints, Kev routinely won, but when adding the additional agility of the turn in the suicides, Riyo turned out to reign supreme over the troopers, who were both too used to doing similar movements with full kits and kept compensating for weight that wasn’t there. After the fifth race in a row lost, Fives threw up his hands in defeat, grumbling something about adding to his exercise regimen to Echo, who merely handed him an electrolyte-laced water bulb with an indulgent nod. 

Chopper handed one to Riyo and Sketch had one for Kev as well, both eagerly drinking the water. Riyo leaned against her husband’s side as she drank, wrapping her free arm around his waist casually, warmed when he laid his own over her shoulders. 

Their activity had not gone unnoticed, however, and in short order Kev was being challenged by a variety of other troopers. One or two even turned a measuring eye to her, as well, but she quelled them with a slight smile and a shake of her head. It had been too long; she could already feel exhaustion weighing on her despite only having exercised for an hour or so total. 

She finished the water and tossed aside the bulb in the appropriate receptacle. Sliding out from under Chopper’s arm, she caught his curious eye. “Come,” she murmured, reaching out to tug on his hand, “Let’s do an easy lap to wind down, then rest a moment.” 

Chopper gave an agreeable nod, falling in beside her in his graceful lope. They jogged together in comfortable silence, Riyo simply enjoying the steady strength of his presence. When they finished, they went to sit on one of the soft mats out of the way, sipping on new bulbs of water as they watched Kev trounce challenger after challenger. 

Fives, Echo and Sketch joined them, and after a while, a few other troopers Sketch introduced as being part of his squad; Rhys, Jek, and Air. Air was nearly as heavily scarred as Chopper, and Riyo could feel the weight of his gaze more than the others, thoughtfully examining the couple. She met it, offered him a smile, which he shyly returned. 

"You're part of the CCA, right?" One of the new troopers asked hesitantly, looking a bit surprised at his own daring. Jek, if she remembered correctly.

Riyo nodded, her smile becoming a bit strained. It did not go unnoticed, Air asking, "Do you... Not want to be?" 

Riyo shook her head, heaving a sigh. “That’s not it. Being advocates for you all in the Senate, until you can establish and represent yourselves at least, is an honor. You’ve all done so much to safeguard the interests of the Republic, I’m glad to return the favor and safeguard yours in return. It’s just... the rest of the Senate, especially Senator Burtoni, can be... well...” Riyo paused, nose wrinkling as she thought of the proper word to use. 

“Hut’tuun Mir’osik?” Sketch offered blithely. Riyo didn’t understand the words, guessing them to be Mando’a, but their vulgarity was obvious based on the reactions of his brothers, which ranged from choked laughter to glaring disapproval. She was amused to note her husband in the latter camp, Chopper glaring icily at his brother. 

Riyo giggled, placating her husband with a hand on his arm, Chopper backing down at her silent request. “Exactly. Dealing with it on a daily basis is... exhausting.” She frowned, looking down to study the water bulb in her hand. “It should not be so difficult to convince sentient, emotive beings to resolve an issue they are perfectly capable of resolving with little to no difficulty.” 

“I don’t know about emotive,” one of the troopers, she wasn’t sure which, muttered under his breath. 

She startled when she felt a hand press to the small of her back, looking up at Chopper; his mismatched gaze steady and warm as his hand on her back, and full of trust. “I know you can do it, My Lady,” he stated firmly, as confident as he might have said the sun would rise the next morning. 

“I know it too,” Fives chimed in, Riyo’s gaze whipping to him, both he and Echo beside him giving her affirmative nods. “You’re like Senator Amidala and Commander Tano- small but tough. The other Senators in the CCA are good people too, from what I’ve heard. And you’ve got Commander Cody on your side; if any vod lives for bureaucracy, it’s him. You’ve got the right squad, Senator. Now it’s just a matter of time and pressure.” He grinned dangerously. 

Suddenly, every man was murmuring their own affirmations, making gestures and noises of encouragement. 

Fighting to not cry, Riyo laughed, shaking her head. “Maybe you should go into politics, Fives,” she said thoughtfully. “You’ve already got making speeches down.” 

Fives straightened, looking a mix of pleased and startled, a hand settling on his chin thoughtfully. “You think so?” 

“I thought you were going to go to Zeltros,” Echo chuckled teasingly, bumping his brother with a shoulder. 

“I could do both!” Fives shot back, startling at his own words. Riyo could see the soft wonder in his eyes when he realized it was literally true, her heart melting. 

Suddenly curious, Riyo tilted her head, gaze shifting more to Echo. “What will you do, Echo? When you’re released from the GAR?” she asked. 

Echo shrugged. “Fives is my brother. I will go where he goes.” He smiled ruefully. “Like always.” Fives smiled absently, bumping his brother with his shoulder like Echo had done to him before. 

Riyo smiled, recognizing the depth of the bond between them, then turned to the next man beside them. “And you?” 

She asked them all in turn, receiving a myriad of answers; from Jek and Rhys’ declaration they liked Coruscant and working with the Senate Guard and would be applying to continue working with them, to Sketch’s shy admission of wishing to attend art school, further develop his artistic ability and explore the world of art; but they all spoke with the same excitement. Soon, more brothers drifted into the group, sharing their hopes and dreams, eagerly discussing what they thought they might find out there in the galaxy. 

Riyo listened with a soft smile, leaning into her husband’s warm strength, and felt better than she had in months. 

“I don’t really care,” one trooper, who demonstrated his namesake of Fidget with every restless movement, shrugged. “I think I may even stay in the GAR. Pretty much anything would be ok, as long as the Republic honors our right to marriage.” Several clones nodded in agreement. 

Riyo straightened, intrigued. Besides Chopper, she had not heard of any other clones building such relationships, and none of the others had mentioned it yet. “Who would you marry?” she asked curiously. 

Fidget grinned, looking to the stern looking brother standing beside him with soft eyes. The stern one rolled his eyes and looked away with a dismissive ‘tch’, but color touched his cheeks, giving him away, and he put up no resistance when Fidget grasped his hand, interlocking their fingers. 

Riyo tried her best to school her features, drawing on her years of experience as Senator to hide her shock at the realization of such a relationship among Chopper's brothers, not wishing to shame them. Regardless, nearly every clone tensed, their faces and postures going closed off, rigid. Even Chopper beside her. 

“No, please,” Riyo quickly sought to soothe, offering the pair of brothers, who had started to withdraw, a gesture of supplication, her hands out and palms up. “I’m sorry, I meant no offense. I was just surprised. I didn’t know.” Fidget paused, his hand still firmly in his brother’s halting his retreat as well. The stony mask that had slipped over his previously open features cracked a fraction, revealing something like cautious hope. Riyo smiled warmly, encouraging, keeping her hands extended. “I hope you have a happy life together,” she offered sincerely. 

Fidget laughed then, a grin breaking across his face, his tension sloughing off his shoulders. Just like that, her slight was forgiven, a communal sigh of relief and expelled tension seeming to echo through the group, including Riyo. She let her hands finally fall back to her lap, leaning against Chopper’s now relaxed shoulder again. Suddenly making a connection and curious, she looked to Fives and Echo, raising a questioning eyebrow. 

Echo caught it first, shaking his head with a small smile. “Fives and I are not riduur,” he informed her softly. “At best we have been baar’vod, but mostly we are just brothers by choice.” 

Riyo’s brow furrowed at the unfamiliar terms. “Baar’vod?” she asked, carefully sounding out the foreign word. Echo suddenly looked uncomfortable, nearly blushing. 

“I’ll tell you later,” Chopper murmured softly to her. Riyo did not miss Echo’s grateful nod to Chopper, but decided not to pry.

The mood returned to its previous excitement, Riyo listening to the troopers contentedly until she realized it was now quite late; she had spent the entirety of the evening in the company of Chopper and his brothers. They excused themselves, Riyo thanking them for use of their space, her thanks met with jovial invitations to return anytime. 

They walked back to 500 Republica arm in arm. Riyo felt refreshed, despite her physical exhaustion; resolve to face the Senate renewed and bolstered by the clones’ faith and encouragement. The glimpse of what the CCA was fighting for. No trace of her foul mood from earlier in the evening was left; her husband, she mused, was unexpectedly brilliant at cheering her up. 

“I’m sorry, My Lady,” Chopper finally broke the silence. 

Riyo tilted her head, confused. “What for, my love?” 

Chopper exhaled through his nose, clearly frustrated at himself. “When I took you to the barracks, I went with you as your second. It is a second’s duty to make sure his officer is prepared for the situation, advised of all relevant information, prevent them from being blindsided like you were when you met Fidget and Tank. It didn’t even occur to me that you might be surprised, and it should have. I almost ruined everything.” His mouth pulled down in a frown. 

“No, Chopper,” Riyo protested with an adamant shake of her head. “You were wonderful. It was merely a misunderstanding.” Chopper shrugged, not accepting her denial but not refuting it either. Reminded, and wishing to change the subject, Riyo asked, “What does baar’vod mean? And brother by choice?”

Chopper thought for a moment before answering, slowly. “We- my brothers- share a variety of relationships,” he began, thoughtfully. “First and foremost, we are vode; brothers. From the newest shiny to the Marshal Commanders. Even if we don’t like each other, we give each of our brothers our trust, for without that, we can achieve nothing.” 

He paused again, reflecting, before continuing. “Then there are the various formal relationships; Squadmate, Rookie to Trooper, Trooper to Sargent, Sargent to Captain, and so on. You look out for those under your command, and do your duty by them, and they do the same for you. You take personal responsibility for those.” 

“And then,” he went soft, “There are the personal relationships. Friends. Brothers by choice are a pair of particularly close brothers, usually together from Kamino, but sometimes not. They are a unit, make each other better than the sum of their parts. Like Echo and Fives.” He quirked a small smile, a distant look in his eyes for a moment before he returned. 

“Baar’vod, directly translated, means ‘body brother’. I don’t think it’s a proper Mando’a word. We use it to mean a casual lover; a provider of physical comfort and pleasure, but without any romantic depth. Sometimes a brother by choice can be baar’vod as well, but it’s not a given.” Riyo smothered a smile, Echo’s embarrassment making sense in retrospect.

He paused to open the door to the Rupublica’s lobby for her, Riyo thanking him with a smile. He exchanged a nod with the pair of troopers manning the guard station. Once they were on the lift heading to Riyo’s floor, he picked up where he left off. 

“Fidget and Tank are riddur; spouses. They may have already exchanged the vows,” he gave a small shrug, “Maybe not. Many brothers called each other so without them; it seemed meaningless to vow something they could not possibly keep, during the war.” 

“Are we riddur?” Riyo asked, cautious, not wanting to step on a private tradition. 

Chopper merely nodded. “Of course.” 

Riyo flashed him a quick grin before asking another question. “Is it common? Baar’vod and riddur?” 

Chopper shrugged. “There’s no official data,” he answered warily. “It was something that wasn’t really talked about openly, though everyone knew; technically, it was against regulations to have sexual relations with each other. If an official complaint was lodged, a trooper risked being reconditioned.” His voice went hard for a moment, making Riyo frown in concern and mentally note to look up what that meant later. “If I had to guess, maybe one in ten have the inclination to have a baar'vod.” 

“And riddur?” Riyo pressed. 

“Exceptionally rare,” Chopper breathed, shaking his head in sorrow. “We died too often. If one riddur went... his other half tended to follow.” 

Riyo drew in a sharp breath, eyes wide. “Suicide?” she breathed. “You wouldn’t try to stop-?” 

“Rarely would a widowed riddur do something stoppable,” Chopper broke in, voice quiet but harsh with grief. “Some kissed their blasters in the showers, but far more common were the ones who would volunteer for hazardous duty and not be careful, or walk point with their eyes closed, or fail to seek cover, or simply walk into a hail of blasterfire.” He swallowed thickly, eyes locked straight ahead, and Riyo watched his throat work in detached horror. “Some didn’t even make it out of the battle they lost their riddur in.” 

Riyo made a sound like a wounded animal, pressing a hand to her mouth, overtaken by a scene in her mind; of Fidget and Tank, fighting together, only to have one fall. The other, caught up in his grief that he knew he would never be able to properly acknowledge or move past, turning to charge wildly into a hail of blasterfire...

Suddenly, she found herself wrapped in a warm embrace, tucked into Choppers chest. His cheek was pressed against the top of her head, and she could feel the steady thud of his heart against her ear. 

“It’s alright,” Chopper murmured softly. “That will never happen to them, now.” 

“How many?” Riyo demanded, pleaded brokenly through her tears, her hands clutching at the back of Chopper’s uniform jacket. “How many have lost their husbands in this war?” 

“...I don’t know,” he whispered. “But General Naberrie says he stopped the war early. It could have been so much worse.” 

Riyo cried harder. “He was already far too late.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god this started as just a cute little fluffy thing and then... yeah. World building reared its ugly head. Sorry not sorry. Slick isn't the only one I have thoughts on what happened to them after Anakin Naberrie plays around with the moral uses of amoral powers in the Senate, Chopper (at least Reulte's imagining of him) is the biggest sweetheart and he deserves a real Happily Ever After, so here you go. A little slice of what that looks like for him. I do have a larger multi-part story detailing a bit more about Chopper's journey post The Vote, but this scene just didn't really fit in that main story so you get it by itself. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Hut’tuun Mir’osik- Cowardly Shithead, basically
> 
> Tank and Fidget are my OCs, but all other characters are either cannon or belong to Reulte.


End file.
